TSV: Deneau
"I Hope she's one hell of a ship" -- Admiral Micheal Harris to Lieutenant Commander Jenna Brooke Design The TSV: Deneau is a Arcturus Class Dreadnought and the first of the Five Hulls, while two others are planned(Rukhan and Milly) the Arcturus Class Dreadnought is the result of 20+ years of delicate research of Allied Vessels and Dosmetic vessels, the Arcturus Class Dreadnought takes it's design mainly from the Decatur Class Light Cruiser and Phantom Class Heavy Cruiser but has been considerably lenghtened and heightened and is armed with a Gauss Cannon along with a Rail Gun, instead of using the Standard Mac or the Kesrithi Apex Mac that was mounted on the TSV: Valiant, the 13,000 Meter long ship will have considerable manueverbility in ship combat thanks to the Alterran Quin-Matrix ZPM Core and Advanced Anti-Proton Thrusters paired with the Helios Thruster Module Mk1A4B. It uses a rather long design with 45 Degree angle "Wings". Propulsion and Core The TSV: Deneau is equipped with Helios Advanced Anti-Proton Thrusters, Thruster Module Mk1A4B, Tantalus A7X Drive Core and Alterran Quin-Matrix ZPM Platform and two Arcon Nuclear Fission Plants giving the ship a very good advantage in combat and just in General a little faster, the Tantalus A7X is the Backup Core while the ZPM took it's place as Primary due to being equipped with Alterran Designed Hadronite Shields. the Helios Advanced Anti-Proton Thrusters are an improvement of those that were mounted on the Eviscerator, the Advanced AP Thrusters give the Deneau a larger boost of power and burn more efficiantly, the Helios Thruster Module Mk1A4B is another improvement carried over from the Eviscerator, while the Mk1A4B is more powerful the Mk1A4A series mounted on the Eviscerator were more efficiant. the Quin-Matrix ZPM was designed by the BWC and became the primary power source for the Hadronite shields and to power most of the ships core systems, the Tantalus A7X became the secondary power source incase the ZPM needs to be shut down for maintenance, the Tantalus A7X is the latest in line of Tantalus Drive Cores, using a more efficiant Eezo process and a huge improvement over the A7N Core used in the Aurora, Devastator, Eviscerator Stealth Frigates and Phantom Class Heavy Cruiser. and Finally the ship mounts two Arcon Nuclear Fission Plants to keep certain system running. Armor and Shielding The Deneau is primarily fitted with the Nova Spartan/Alterran Quantum Crystalline/Hadronite Armor backed by a layer of Titanium-032, Abalative Armor and Carbon Nanotube Sheeting Woven with Diamond Chemical Vapor deposition IV(Diamond Heavy Armor), While not much is know about QCA(Will post more later when i get more info on it), it is said to be very strong and can take direct hits before chipping off, Diamond Heavy Armor is something always employed on Tarakian Ships, the latest Upgrade of the DHA Series is IV in which it can withstand multiple hits before finally giving up, in a test the TSV: Falchion took 7 hits from a Mac gun before it gave up and finally chipped off. The Deneau is primrarly fitted with two shielding systems, Cyclonic Barrier Shielding and Hadronite Shields. Hardonite Shields are Alterran Designed Shields to be used in conjunction with the ZPeM Power Matrix, Energy Weapons are useless against these types of shields because they draw energy into the ship's power reserves and excess energy is channeled into the ship's systems, they're Five total layers in the Hadronite shield Layer 1 Hadronites, Layer 2 Bio-Neural Gel, Layer 3 Hadronites, Layer 4 Bio-Neural Gel, Layer 5 Hadronites. The Secondary Shields used are Cyclonic Barriers which violently slap away incoming projectiles and if damaged, energy is rerouted to repair the area affected. Armament and Point Defense The Deneau is primarily armed with a Mk-572 Asynchronous Non Linear Induction Motor firing 250kg Ferric Palladium slugs at 65% the speed of light, a Popular saying in the Tarakian Navy is "You Do not Eye Ball the Target, You wait for the firing computer to give you a solution, because if you pull that trigger you a ruining someones day, at some point, and at sometime" it is also armed with a Mk-552 Rail Gun firing 120kg Ferric Slugs, Like all Tarakian Ships it is equipped with GARDIAN but it's equipped with Ultraviolet GARDIAN giving the ship a considerable advantage in close combat or at incoming torpedoes. Alterra suggested putting Torpedo racks inside the hull, and to use Quantum Torpedoes, while this will happen, Torpedoes won't be used as much as the Gauss Cannon would. As part of a program being initiated on the Phantom Class Cruisers, the Deneau will be armed with Mk-522 Mini-Rail Gun point defense Turrets, Two on top of Ship and one on the bottom for close in defense. Category:Neo-Tarakia